


A most pleasant sacrifice...

by Tardisangel67



Category: SPN, Supernatural, self insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paganism, i blame Dan brown for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: Castiel and a female reader stumble upon an old church with particular traditions...





	A most pleasant sacrifice...

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of 2.  
> I wrote this a while ago and idk if it's even worth writing part two...  
> I hope you'll enjoy!  
> (Again I totally blame Dan Brown and the symbolism explained in "The DaVinci Code" for this fic...)

We have been on many trips since, but I will never forget the first trip I took with Castiel...  
The Winchesters had discovered a few months earlier that there was a very special organization of hunters in Greece that possessed an ancient pre-biblical book that could finally allow us to finish Lucifer and his scheming once and for all. Castiel and I had agreed to tag along, both to insure that the boys wouldn't get into any trouble, but also because according to his testimony, Greece was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been.  
While Sam and Dean were out and about, hunting down their greek counterparts, Castiel had decided to show me around the island, and I was always up for a bit of adventure in his company. We had been walking through a dense pine forest, a bit off the touristic trail, for a little over an hour when I saw it.  
A few hundred feet away stood a stone building, it resembled an ancient church of some sort.  
As we approached, it became clear that it was very old.   
The style wasn’t one that I had seen very often, yet I had visited many churches during my travels in Europe.  
It clearly hadn't been spared by the destructive effects of time; moss and vines covered the outer stones, and the panels where stained glass windows must have been now only held shards of colored glass. The door was closed but, curiosity getting the best of us, Castiel agreed to break it open. We entered cautiously, unsure of what creatures might live inside.  
Once we had penetrated the church, I was astonished by the beauty of the place in the light of the afternoon sun. The shards of stained glass casting colorful specters onto the cream colored stone. The disposition of the edifice was pretty simple and quite similar to that of traditional churches. The biggest difference with the majority was the absence of christian symbols or representations of the Christ. The walls were engraved with symbols from a language I had never seen before. Castiel informed me it was very ancient greek and some pictograms. Floral designs covered the pillars along the nave and the ceiling was decorated with blue stars that gradually got bigger the closer you got to the heart of the building. We followed the stars, hand in hand, until we were under the biggest one right in front of a sort of oval altar. I looked down to realize we were standing in the center of a stylized pentagram of some sort.  
Castiel looked up at me a slight smile on his lips.  
“You are aware that angels aren't trapped by pentagrams, right? If your plan was to capture me you have to reevaluate it , Y/N !” He laughed looking around.  
“Oh no… I thought I had planned this so well! ” I joke before adopting a more analytic tone “I don’t think this is a christian church. I think it predates the arrival of your father’s words amongst us… It’s a pagan temple, this one is dedicated to the cult of Venus, according to the symbols.” I point up at the huge “V” that adorned the wall we were facing and the plethora of floral patterns. “And we’re standing over a sacrificial symbol for making offerings to the goddess.”  
The lines of the pentacle were coated with a bronze colored metal and it was surrounded by carvings of five petal roses.  
“It’s quite an opulently decorated pentacle for sacrifices…” Castiel observed  
“That’s because you’re imagining blood sacrifices… Obtaining the good graces of the goddess didn’t have to implicate violence. These were more enjoyable to accomplish…” I explained letting Castiel guess the nature of the offerings to Venus.  
He stared puzzled at the pentacle, and squinted before attempting to read the walls’ inscriptions. After a few moments, he let out a small exclamation of understanding. He must have found the explanation of the rituals because he turned back towards me amused.  
“Is this a flirtation Y/N? Because according to the inscription, the sacrifices that were accomplished in this kind of pentacle were of a _very physical_ nature…”  
He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly, and took a step towards me.  
“So, are we going to _offer thanks_ to Venus?” he asked taking my hands  
“ _Definitely._ ” I winked.


End file.
